The Road To Nowhere Leads To Him
by AsgardianHobbit98
Summary: I was just going to get some food... I was just trying to get my life together... And then I met them. Two people I had never thought I would ever meet. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki! Though they did not respond to those names... In fact, me meeting them seemed to lead to my life changing completely. (One-Shot I wrote a while back. Dean/Reader, sorta. More info inside!)


**I wrote this not too long ago for Quotev where I have one-shots and what not. A lot of people enjoyed it and I thought, hey, this might be a good idea for a future story. I've always wanted to give Supernatural another go for a story and this might be a good idea. So, for now, I'm uploading this as a one-shot and I'll see what sort of support this gets here. Then I'll see if I'll make it into an actual story someday.**

 **I was a complete mess when I wrote this and needed to get away from real life. Dean and Sam might be a little out of character. Give me feed-back in that case :)**

 **The song I used as inspiration is Road to Nowhere by Ozzy Osbourne. Love that song.**

 **There are some mentions of depression in this. If you're easily triggered, be warned. Although I highly doubt this will trigger anyone, but I still wanted to tell you just in case.**

 _ **Female Reader, sorry guys :/**_

* * *

 _"I was looking back on my life, and all the things I've done for me. I'm still looking for the answers, and I'm still searching for a key."_

I was nodding my head along with the music, pursing my lips together as I waited at the traffic lights, the red lights shining down on my car. My eyes looked down at the front of my car where I could see the reflection of the red lights along with the sky above me. With a sigh, I forced my eyes away from the reflection as thoughts and wishes of my world not being the true one appeared in my head again. I always wished for that. I always wanted the world to just be a reflection of the true world so that the shit-hole I currently lived in was not real or at least not the whole truth. That there actually was something out there that was better...

 _"The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me, it just won't leave me alone. I still find it all a mystery, could it be a dream? The road to nowhere leads to me."_

A honk was heard from behind me and I quickly placed my foot on the gas-pedal. The lights had turned green without me realizing it. A blush creeped up on my cheeks as the driver behind me passed me by, glaring at me. I sighed again, rolling my eyes at the driver. He didn't know what I was feeling.

 _"Through all the happiness and sorrow, I guess I'd do it all again. Live for today and not tomorrow, it's still the road that never ends."_

The world was against me more than usual that day. I could feel that my mind was far away from everything. It always felt like that on bad days; days where my friends would not listen to me and make everything about them, days where my heart felt heavier than my head... It was like I was looking through a dirty glass at the world around me. At the parts of the window that weren't that dirty, I could see all the bad things. Though all the good things were hidden behind the dirt and invisible to me. I knew they were out there, the good things, but I just could not see them. I saw my face, but only the bad things. I saw my house, but only the shit I had not cleaned up yet. I saw my car, but only remembering the memories of the troubles the loan I had taken to buy it had given me. Everything was bad... Except for one thing.

This was the strange part about this mood. I could see barely anything through the window I was looking, but I could see TV-shows, celebrities and nerdy stuff. I could see everything clearly when playing a game or watching a movie, but not when going outside and socializing with others. It meant that I locked myself in, avoided the outside, pretended to be sick and stay at home when I should be going to work and make a living or a career. It was a miracle I still had my job... Not that it was much to begin with... Much like me.

 _"The wreckage of my past keepts haunting me, it just won't leave me alone. I still find it all a mystery, could it be a dre-"_

I furrowed my brow as static interrupted the song. I was listening to Spotify through an AUX-cable. There should be no static. Although I knew better, I still picked up my phone while driving, beginning to try and un-lock it. However, it wasn't doing anything. It was as though the battery had died even though I just a couple of minutes ago had 80%.

 _"The... to nowhere... Leeds to him..."_

The words surprised me as it most certainly should not be _him_ but _me._ Though I dismissed it, thinking it was the static. Once I finally managed to get my phone to work again, I skipped the song and the music began to play again as though nothing had happened. Keeping my phone in my hand, I made a quick turn to the left, parking at a small gas-station. I investigated my phone, checking the cable to see if it was alright or not before realizing it must have been some kind of temporary fault. But there was something about it... Something about the words and the static that made my heartrate quicken.

Turning the music off and placing my phone in my pocket, I rolled my eyes while mumbling to myself; "You've watched too much Supernatural lately, y/n."

I looked out through the window at the gas-station I had stopped at, seeing they had a little shop too. My stomach growled. The very reason I had left the house was to get some food as I was not in the mood to cook something. Maybe they had something in there... Either way, they would have some coca-cola which I had the strangest of cravings for. Grabbing the car-keys, I exited the car and headed over to the shop.

My heart skipped a beat as I was an exact replica of the famous Impala from Supernatural stood parked outside of the shop. Taking out my phone from my pocket, I quickly took a picture of the car before opening Twitter. While looking down at my phone, I entered the shop, quickly tweeting out the picture I had taken, using capital letters while writing strange words to show my excitement at seeing a replica of the car. With a smile on my lips, I tucked my phone back in my pocket as I thought of more things I could tweet about the car.

 _"Whoever owns it has to marry me."_ Or, _"I might steal it. #baby."_

Walking through the shelves of junk food, I heard footsteps from the other side of the shelf I was looking at. To my surprise, their conversation was not one I had thought I would ever hear in other places but at a convention.

"You think it's some sort of trickster?"

"Hell do I know. But I do know we woke up 80 miles away from the bunker without any memory of driving there."

"Maybe an angel?"

"Nah..."

I furrowed my brow, deciding to ignore the conversation and pretend like I had not heard it. Most likely, they were a bit... off in the head.

I rounded the shelf I was on, making sure I was walking away from the two men I had heard talking, continuing to look for food. I found some pasta I could just add water to and warm up and grabbed the package, deciding it was alright for dinner. With the pasta in my hand, I walked over to the part of the store where they kept drinks. I passed the one with beer and energy drinks and opened the one with coke, grabbing a bottle before closing the fridge with my hip. I heard someone opening the fridge with the beers in it before I turned swiftly to look at the person. It was an innocent turn of the head, you know, one of those that you do when you're slightly surprised about someone suddenly being next to you or when you simply are curious about who is next to you. To my surprise, that innocent turn of my head turned out to be the one thing that would change my entire life.

There, standing beside was and looking at the beer with a serious look on his face, was Jensen Ackles himself.

My eyes teared up and my heard went crazy. Though I contained myself, remembering that Jensen himself was a rather shy person and I really wanted to make a good impression on him.

 _Or... Should I even walk up to him? Maybe I'd annoy him..._

Taking a deep breath, I took a step towards him, gaining his attention. He looked at me, his eyes wandering over my body once which made me blush.

"H-Hey," I said, still holding onto my coke and pasta. "C-Could I take a picture with you?"

I was already reaching down to my pocket to retrieve my phone, balancing both a bottle of coke and a bag of pasta in one of my hands while doing so when I heard the reply that crushed my heart.

"No," he said, a look of complete and utter confusion on his face. "Why would you want that?"

"I-It's just that I really admire your work," I choked out, trying my best to not cry about it. I had met the man before at a convention. It had been briefly but he had been so sweet and kind... Was all that just a pretend he did for whenever he was at conventions? A pretence to sell the show and make the fans happy?

"My work?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know of my work?"

I blinked twice, not understanding his question. "Well, it's a rather popular show."

"Show?"

"You know, Supernatural?" I asked, wondering if he was okay.

This time, it was his turn to blink twice before talking, "Not this again..."

Hurt, I took a step back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Dean?" a voice piped up from behind me, causing me to turn around as I recognized the voice as well. "We really don't need more beer."

"Sammy, we've got a problem," said Jensen, rubbing a hand over his face.

I glanced between Jensen and Jared. The hurt I had felt after Jensen's reaction turning into one of confusion. They were dressed as Sam and Dean. They called each other Sam and Dean. Jared was not wearing a beanie...

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"What kind of problem?" asked Jared, glancing once at me before focusing entirely on Jensen.

"Remember when we were sent to a different world by Balthazar and we were recognized as some Jensen Ackles and Jared whatever?" asked Jensen, my eyebrows furrowing together even more.

"Unfortunately, yes?"

"Who am I to you?" asked Jensen, pointing at me.

I sputtered out; "Jensen Ackles," nervous about the fact that they were both staring at me.

"Oh God..." said Jared, his eyes wide and a nervous smile appearing on his lips. "Do, uh, do you watch the show?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"Look, it's nice to meet ya," said Jared, stretching out his hand for me to shake. "But, I'm afraid there's a small mistake here. We're not Jared and Jess."

"Jensen," corrected Jensen.

"Jensen," repeated Jared with a roll of his eyes. "We're Sam and Dean. The real Sam and Dean."

"Sam, what are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Getting help," said Sam. "There might be a spell that can re-verse this. For that we need a computer and I left mine at the bunker."

"I can help."

I don't know where I got the courage from. I don't know why I even said it. It was insane to have both actors in front of me, pretending to be their characters and asking for help with a spell. I recognized the episode they were talking about and I wondered briefly if it was real. That they both were indeed Sam and Dean. Though it was a stupid thing to wonder. Most likely it was a stupid prank and soon the cameras would show up and everyone would be laughing or something... Then again, the feeling in the pit of my stomach said something else. When I looked at them both, the weariness in their eyes and the hurt one could see was not faked. The bags under their eyes from long nights of having stayed up trying to figure out one of their cases were not there because of make-up. They were real...

"I've got a computer at home. You can buy the stuff you need with it," I said with a forced smile, worried that this was a mistake and that I was inviting nut-jobs into my own home. Mum would be disappointed in me if she saw me doing this. "Like you did in that episode with Balthazar... Though it didn't really work out."

"Yeah, right, episode," said Jared - Sam.

"I'll drive," said Dean with a gruff voice, grabbing a six-pack from the fridge before walking past Sam and I towards the cashier.

"You sure about this? This isn't your fight," said Sam.

"No, but I want to help. Like your show has helped me," I said, brushing past Sam and walking towards the shelf I had been at previously, grabbing some more pasta packages before joining Dean at the cashier.

It was the strangest of things to sit in the back of the REAL Impala behind both Sam and Dean. I was holding my bottle of coke and the pasta tightly to my chest as I stared at the back of both brothers, wondering what was happening. The entire day I had been feeling rather strangely. Perhaps this was a dream and I would wake up soon. If it was a dream, I would surely make the most out of it because it was amazing.

What was not as amazing was seeing my car disappear. I knew it would be a long walk to get it back and I had no real friends I could ask for a lift. Though if it was just a dream, it wouldn't matter, right?

As we arrived at my house, the sun was already on its way down. I unlocked the door to my small house and let them in. I watched as they looked a little lost in the hallway and I smiled, brushing past them to leed them into the living room. I quickly placed the coke and pasta in the kitchen before grabbing my laptop and giving it to them. Sam and Dean immediately sat down on my couch, opening it up and seeing my wallpaper... which happened to be of them. I blushed, the two brothers looking a little uncomfortable before Sam smiled a warmhearted, yet awkward, smile at me.

"I'm starving," I commented as they opened the web-browser. "I was going to make something to eat. Do you want some?"

"We don't want to be a bother," said Sam quickly.

"What he means is, yes," said Dean, smiling widely at me while Sam glared at his brother.

"Great," I replied with a smile before entering the kitchen, beginning to open the pasta bags and adding some water to them. The pre-made, dusty sauce turned into a delicious smelling one within minutes and I poured some coke into a glass while I waited for it to finish.

Gently, I walked over to the doorway leading into the living room, leaning against it while gently sipping from the coke. I watched both brothers as they did some research. Well, I say both... Dean was sitting leaned back in the couch, a beer in his hand while he watched what Sam was doing on the laptop.

"Last time," I said, walking over to them and sitting down on the coffee-table before them. "You couldn't get back because the spell had to be done in your universe, right?"

"Yes," said Sam with a nod of his head before sighing. "I thought there might be something we missed last time... But I can't find anything on here."

"Do you remember where you were when you were pulled in?" I asked. "Because it's going to drag you in at the same time."

"Gotta be the car," said Dean. "We woke up there, anyway."

"Woke up?" I asked. "Last time, you weren't renderred unconcious."

"Well, last time, we were put in a universe that was created just for us to be safe in," said Sam. "It wasn't a real parallell universe per say."

"Maybe it is this time? I mean, I can remember my whole life! Surely that means that I am real, right?" I asked, chuckling nervously while fiddling with the glass in my hand.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before nodding their heads; "Of course," said Sam with that look I knew all too well... it was the same look he had on when he was lying to Dean.

After an amazing dinner, I had given the two brothers two matresses to sleep on in my office. The dinner had not been amazing because of the food - no, the food had been mediocre to say the least - but it had been amazing because Sam and Dean were actually really entertaining. Although it made them slightly uncomfortable at first, I could ask them a lot of questions about 'their reality' and laugh at memories we both shared because I had watched the show. Me and Dean even had a little moment where we talked about Cass which I could not help but adore while Sam had just looked rather confused about my reactions to it. Apart from that, the two brothers had continued to tell them about their lives apart from the hunting. This they had done as soon as they realized that the only thing I mostly had gotten to see was the hunting life. They told me about the bunker and what they usually did in-between hunts; how they had movie nights watching old movies their dad or Bobby used to enjoy and how they sometimes even tried to bake something to change up life with only junk food and beer - though failing horribly each time. I could imagine that being a good fanfiction but I had never actually thought they would try it in real life... If it was real life. It was all still very confusing to me.

Now, it was past midnight. Though the events of today hindered me from going to sleep. I could not believe what had happened and was still waiting for the cameras to pop out at any moment, saying it was all a prank... But they didn't and the brothers stayed in character so well...

At least my heart did not feel heavy anymore. Just like it always did when I was watching Supernatural or any other show I enjoyed. It was like the two brothers had appeared, cleaning that window I was looking through before and making everything feel so much lighter. It was amazing and unbelievable that this was happening to me, though I didn't want it any other way.

After having tried to go to sleep for hours, I decided to get up to drink some warm milk or just some water. Staying in bed was not going to help me get sleepy at all, I knew this.

Pitter patting as quietly as I could to the kitchen on my bare feet, I grabbed a glass and turned the tap on, filling it with water. I leaned against the counter as I drank it, the darkness around me pressing against me and beginning to make me feel that heaviness in my heart again. Though it soon disappeared again as footsteps approached the kitchen. Someone turned the lights on and I was met with the beautiful face of Dean Winchester wearing a t-shirt and his jeans.

"You okay?" he asked, walking over to me and grabbing a glass too, filling it water.

"Yeah... Couldn't sleep," I said.

"You're not alone," sighed Dean.

"Are you okay?"

Dean glanced at me before giving a half-hearted smile and breathing out a fake laugh. He mirrored me, leaning against the counter next to me and beginning to drink the water as well.

"Good question..." he mumbled.

"I know this is strange, being in a different reality where your lives are a tv-show, but it's going to be okay. You're going to get back again," I said with as much kindness in my voice as I could. "You're Winchesters. You always get back again."

"Thanks," said Dean. "But that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is?" I asked, surprised that Dean Winchester of all people was opening up to me.

"I went to the bathroom before going to bed," said Dean, making me raise an eyebrow. "I might've pried and I know it's none of my business... But what does a pretty woman like you do with so many bottles of happy pills?"

He glanced at me, seeming slightly worried about how I was going to react to his question. Though I had no problems opening up to one of my favorite characters... or people.

"Hopelessnes. Fake people. Evil world... Should I continue?" I said, taking another sip from my water. "Everything just... doesn't feel real. And I don't know what to do about it. So, I turn to those pills. They make me sick, but sometimes they make me feel better and that's all that matters."

Dean let out a breath. "You haven't got anyone to talk to? A friend? Brother?"

I smiled at the last suggestion, knowing that he had Sam to go to even though he often did not. "No. Parents aren't an option for me to talk to... They would just feel like they've failed raising me. And I'm the only child. My friends... I don't even know my friends. They don't care enough anyway."

"Then who do you talk to?"

"I don't," I replied with a shrug before deciding on something that would either make him feel creeped out about me or not. "I do have this."

I grabbed his hand, which must have surprised him as he jumped slightly at the touch. Putting down our glasses, I led him to the living room. I crouched down in front of the TV and pulled out the box-set of all the eleven supernatural seasons I had in my posession and placed them on the coffee table. Dean crouched down, looking through them with a furrowed brow.

"I know this is weird. Because I know your lives aren't what you exactly want them to be. But when I watch the two of you run around and kill demons... I just feel better. Mentally and physically. You help me so much and although you're not real in my world, you're real to me in the sense that you help me more than anyone else has ever done. Just be sort of existing."

Dean looked at me with a look on his face that showed indeed how weirded out he was before his face changed. "If it helps..."

"It does," I smiled. "It's weird though, isn't it."

"Oh, it's beyond weird," said Dean, gently pushing the DVD's away from him. "But like I said... If it helps then... sure."

"In your reality, you're saving the world from foes that are beyond anyone's understanding and no one ever notices it. But in this reality, you're saving lives around the world everyday and people know about it. It's just different here."

The smile on Dean's face was genuine this time and I could not help but smile back at him.

Though the moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I furrowed my brow as it was in the middle of the night.

"Who on Earth..." I mumbled, beginning to make my way towards the door. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam appearing in the doorway of the office, holding something silvery in his hands and nodding his head at me with a concerned look in his eyes. It worried me that he seemed rather agitated by the knock on the door. Most likely it was just some innocent person who wanted to know the directions to the nearest town or something... Then again, when did anything in any Supernatural episode ever turn out to be something innocent.

Worried, I turned my head to look back at Sam in the doorway and Dean peeking out around the corner, both ready to pounce if anything attacked me when opening the door. I unlocked the door and turned the knob only to come face to face with _Crowley_.

He smiled and I blinked a couple of times, surprised as to what I was seeing.

"Crowley?" asked Dean's voice as the two brothers approached me from behind.

"Ah! There you two are," said Crowley, sounding a little irritated. "Do you know how much virgin blood I had to get my hands on to get here?"

He stepped inside, pushing past me rather rudely as he looked at the brothers.

"You don't need virgin blood for the spell," I commented.

Crowley wiggled his eyebrows at me, causing me to roll my eyes, "I had a little fun."

He turned to the brothers again; "You two dummies are supposed to be in your car."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because I was going to pull you back again. And when I re-open the door, it will open in the same place you two were in when you were sent here," said Crowley with a roll of his eyes. "Aren't you two supposed to be professional hunters?"

"You sent us here?" asked Sam with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"There was a powerful witch who wanted to smite you both into dust and I figured I had to keep you two away from, well, our universe while me and Angel Wings stopped her," said Crowley simply, his accent gently tickling my ears. I had always liked his accent.

"You could've simply warded us instead," said Dean, sounding as annoyed as Sam was.

"Where is the fun in that?" asked Crowley cheekily. "So, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Sam.

"To go back, _Moose_ ," said Crowley before sighing; "Honestly..."

"You're leaving?" I asked quietly, earning looks from all three - Crowley was the only one who seemed a bit confused as to why I was asking this question with an emotional tone to my voice. I did understand his reaction seeing as I had literally only known the brothers for seven hours.

"In two minutes, yes," said Crowley. "Cass gave us five minutes until he opens the door again which will be our one tick out of here."

"Well then, you don't want to be late," I said, standing aside to allow them to walk outside to their car.

Crowley quickly passed me by, walking over to the Impala while Sam and Dean stayed next to me.

"Thanks a lot, for everything," said Sam.

"I didn't do much," I joked. "Just gave you some pasta and a laptop to use."

"Still," smiled Sam. "Most people would have run."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I think you were just lucky to meet a fan."

Sam smiled again, "Goodbye, y/n."

"Goodbye," I said, surprising myself by standing up on my tip-toes to hug him. He was quite tall, though I still managed to hug him. As his arms wrapped around me, I felt more secure than I ever had in my life.

He left, glancing back at Dean once before joining Crowley by the car.

"Good luck with everything," said Dean, clencing his jaw together so his muscle jumped. It was that signature look Dean always had whenever he was doing something difficult.

 _Ah ah, the road to nowhere's gonna pass me by. Ah ah, I hope we never have to say goodbye. I never want to live without you._

Surprising me even more, Dean leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of my mouth. Maybe he had been aiming at my lips, maybe he had been aiming for my cheek - either way, my heart stopped beating and I felt as though I could take on anything.

 _The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me, it just won't leave me alone. I still find it all a mystery, could it be a dream?  
The road to nowhere leads to him..._

"You know, Crowley doesn't take up that much space in the back-seat... There's room for more. If you truly feel like this world is not for you..."

"I-I can't just leave..." I said, surprised at what he was saying. Sure, we had talked a lot over dinner and had a little moment earlier, but surely I could not have been that interesting for him to want me to join them? This was all so much...

"I understand," said Dean before nodding his head, the muscle in his jaw jumping again. "I gotta go."

"Yes..." I breathed, unable to say anything else.

I watched as he left to join Sam and Crowley. They said something to each before they all entered the car.

 _The road to nowhere leads to him..._

One chance to leave the world I felt bad in. One chance to become something more than what I was... Surely, this was my chance to actually do something with my life? Surely they had met _me_ for a reason?

Quickly, I jumped down the steps, still painfully aware that I was in my pajamas while I ran over to the Impala. I opened the door and sat down in the back-seat, ignoring Sam and Crowley's surprised looks and smiling at Dean. A red light appeared and I smiled widely, feeling something tug at me.

"Fuck this world," I said as we were pulled through the portal and away from the miserable world I knew...


End file.
